Gaston
Gaston is the main antagonist of Disney's 1991 animated movie, Beauty and the Beast. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Blackfeather vs. Gaston * Gaston vs Clayton (Completed) * Dan Hibiki Vs. Gaston (Completed) * Frollo VS Gaston (Completed) * Gaston vs. Groose * Gaston VS Hans (Completed) * Hercule Satan VS Gaston (Completed) * Papyrus vs Gaston * Gaston vs Zangief * Shaw vs Gaston (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents ' * Adam Taurus (''RWBY) * Bluto (Popeye) * Erron Black (Mortal Kombat) * Kraven the Hunter (Marvel) * Sarousch (Hunchback of Notre Dame II) * Wario * Vega (Street Fighter) * Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit) History Owner of a local tavern in a small village in Alsace-Lorraine, France and the appointed "town hero", Gaston is a strong and muscular man who occupies himself with hunting, both on animals and for Belle, a woman he is interested in. Although he hunts after Belle, who indulges herself in books, he doesn't think highly of women reading books or thinking. Despite this sexist way of thinking, Gaston has three women - the Bimbettes - lusting over him, which he leaves in the shadows in favour of Belle. After being humiliated by her, he comes across Belle's father, Maurice, in a state of panic saying Belle has been captured by a beast. While everyone else laughs at him and kicks him out, Gaston plots to throw Maurice into a mental asylum and blackmail Belle to marry him, else that will happen. Later on in Beauty and the Beast, Gaston begins to realize that Belle has developed feelings for the Beast and manipulates the townspeople into storming the Beast's castle with the intent to kill him, claiming that the Beast should be left for himself. Death Battle Info '''Background * Name: Gaston LeGume (or just Gaston) * Age: Unknown (Presumably 30-40) * Size: Roughly a barge, according to him * Occupation: Hunter, "Town Hero" * No one does any ordinary task like him * Might have killed Bambi's mom. Abilities and Strengths Strength * Lifted a bench with the Bimbettes on it with one arm. * Tore a piece of the Beast's castle apart to use as a makeshift club. * Came from him eating so many eggs each morning. Cunning * Came up with a plan to blackmail Belle into marrying him, involving Maurice. * Came to the conclusion that Belle had feelings for the Beast. * Manipulated the townspeople into storming the Beast's castle. Hunting Skills * Killed many animals and used their antlers for decorating his tavern. * May have travelled abroad to hunt as well. Arsenal Fists * Coupled with his strength. Blunderbuss * Magazine capacity: Unknown. * Able to shoot with precision. * Shoots into concentrated areas. * Apparently never misses a shot. Bow * Alternative to the Blunderbuss. * Always carries spare arrows. Makeshift Club * Made one out of a segment of the Beast's castle. Hunting Knife * Small hunting knife. * Used to stab the Beast. * May have contributed to his downfall. Gaston's Horse * Breed: Unknown. * Owner/Rider: Gaston. * Borrowed from the Headless Horseman of the Legends of Sleepy Hollow? Feats * Manipulated the townspeople into storming the Beast's castle. * Came up with a plan to blackmail Belle into marrying him (Albeit it failed). * Skilled at stealth attacks. * Almost killed the Beast. * Lifted a bench with the Bimbettes on it with one arm. *Snapped a belt with his neck. *Somehow didn't die from eating 48-60 eggs every morning. * Became a popular source for YouTube poops and created an internet meme. Faults * Cause of death: Falling into a moat. * Caused his own downfall by trying to stab the Beast in a risky position. * His obsessive love for Belle. * Reckless in terms of planning. * Rage-quitted a game of chess against an old man. * Arrogant and underestimates opponents until he realizes his life might be on the line. * Is basically a jackass if all weaknesses are laconically explained into one. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Archers Category:Beauty and the Beast Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:European Combatants Category:French Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Villains